


Enraptured

by Momus



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Cum shot, Drugs, Oral Sex, Other, Tentacle Porn, cum slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momus/pseuds/Momus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku wakes up in a strange place to find himself at the mercy of an unknown creature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enraptured

It was dark, so very dark, even under the blindfold that was tightly bound around his eyes, he couldn’t see any hint of light shining through the fabric.

He wasn’t sure how long he had been there, lying naked on the cold concrete, he had merely just woken up from a groggy rest and his memories of the past 24 hours were hazy to say the least,  _probably some drug,_ he thought.  He attempted to recollect his thoughts, trace his steps back figure out how he wound up in his position with his legs bound to his thighs by tight straps and his arms folded behind him and wrapped together.  His joints and head ached, throbbing with immeasurable pain and any movement to readjust himself only exacerbated his torment.

“ _Is…anyone there?”_ his scratchy voice echoed, but not very far.  He was most likely in a smaller room, seemingly alone since no one replied.  However, after a few minutes of silence he heard  _something._ Something crawling, slithering, drawing closer and closer until he felt its cold, wet touch upon his foot, which he quickly drew away in his restrained position.

“ _What is that?  Don’t touch me!”_

The wetness was back on his foot, creeping up his leg and over the curve of his bent knee before curling over his thigh and massaging his muscles.  Whatever  _it_ was, it was long and slimy, leaving thin trails of goop on his skin.  It had a smooth texture, but also something else, like suckers that would periodically suction themselves to his skin before popping off.  The feeling of it was sickening and had Koujaku’s stomach churning as it crawled its way up his body, but soon two more joined the original and were exploring every inch and curve of his body.

“ _I said don’t touch me!  Stop!”_

Koujaku was unable to see his assailants and even with his bound limbs, he struggled to fight and inch away, but his body was still weak from the after-effects of the drug, so his efforts proved fruitless.  He cursed and roared while attempting to wriggle away until a slimy appendage forced its way into his mouth; he bit down hard into the wet meat in an attempt to drive it away, but there was no reaction.  His teeth dragged along the surface as the foreign object moved in and out of his mouth, stretching his throat open with each push and coating the inside with a thick mucous.  On the third thrust, the appendage swelled inside until bursting with a white fluid that poured down his throat and into his stomach; he choked and gagged, doing every thing he could to prevent the mystery fluid from invading his depths, but it wasn’t enough and once he had swallowed it all, the limb removed itself from his throat and resumed caressing his body along with the rest.

“ _Ahn…what’s…what’s happening to me?”_

Shortly after the unknowing liquid hit his stomach and began to metabolize, heat blossomed from his stomach and outwards to the rest of his body until his skin was slick with sweat, easing the movements of the tentacle-like limbs as they roamed over his naked form.  Each touch sent a pulse of pleasure coursing through him and his mind grew hazy with lust as lewd thoughts began to form; he could feel his cock straining, standing on end as beads of pre-cum formed at the slit.  Whatever that fluid was, it had his whole body buzzing with excitement, wiping away all previous concerns he had.

“ _T-touch me…please…”_

He could hardly believe the words that left his mouth, and yet the limbs obeyed – one slithered its way down his stomach and wrapped around his shaft like a snake on a vine; as the tip of the appendage played and toyed with the opening of his cock, the round suckers popped on and off repeatedly, sending electrifying jolts with each loud suck.

“ _Haah!  More..oh God, please.  More…”_

Shamelessly, he strained his muscles so he could turn himself over; his bound knees rested on the concrete and with no way of supporting his upper body, his cheek lay on the cold, hard ground while his rear was held up high in the air.  He hardly noticed the pain in his joints anymore, he was too overcome by the ecstasy and adrenaline that the unknown tentacles provided him.  He didn’t know why he was chosen, why he was drugged and taken to this sinful place and tormented; if he were honest with himself, he didn’t care.  This was his true nature – needy, despicable,  _hungry –_ he wanted to indulge in the pleasures life had to offer, irregardless of the guilt from his past, and if this was one of those sweet, delicious moments being handed to him, then he would greedily accept it like a street kid being offered a bar of chocolate.

His body shivered with excitement as a tentacle slopped itself over his entrance, spreading its mucous all over him before inserting the very tip inside; after a few experimental nudges to stretch him out, it began to worm its way into him, squirming around to rub its suckers against his insides until he was as full as can be, and even then he could feel another curious tentacle poke and prod at the tight rim of his muscle until it, too, nudge inside along the first.

“ _Ahn!!  Haah…so…good…mmf!”_

In the midst of his indulgence, another arm had wrapped itself around his chest, with its suckers hugging tight onto his perky nipples, and lifted him up from the ground while a fourth forced its way into his mouth.  After the initial insertion, he willingly loosened his jaw and relaxed his muscles so more of the slimy limb could work into his throat.

All over, various levels of pleasure were overriding his senses – the feeling of being fucked by two, thick objects; his throat and lips going numb from the constant sucking and thrusting; his chest and body being rubbed and caressed in ways that had his mind turning to mush – all of it was an extravagant luxury he had only dreamed about and before he could even think, his orgasm soared and hit him like a sudden gust of wind.  He moaned around the limb in his mouth and his body writhed and rocked as cum spurt from the head of his cock and onto the ground below.  It was one of the most satisfying orgasms he had ever had, and yet at the same time it was an utter disappointment.  He wanted more.

As if reading his thoughts, all at once the four tentacles swelled and exploded more of the unknown fluid; his mouth struggled to swallow down the onslaught of thick gobs that slid down his throat and his rear hungrily clenched tight to hold in whatever fluid managed to stay inside, with the rest seeping down over his sac and plopping lewdly onto the concrete to join his own mess.  Meanwhile, the tentacles that were busy with his body splattered all over his skin, leaving sticky trails that dripped off his chest and cock like wet paint.  As more of the ooze poured into his body, the higher his arousal grew until it was all he could think of.

Shortly after, his body was lifted and flipped, his head lolling back without a care in the world as all his orifices were filled once more.  His eyes rolled back and his entire body arched, wanting more of the invasive touch to penetrate the very core of his being.  He couldn’t control the desperate moans that erupted from his throat and when the appendage in his mouth pulled out to release another load of fluid onto his face, he took the time to scream and cry as his body was ravaged.

“ _Ahn, haah, haah!  D-don’t…stop…”_

Once emptied, the slick tentacle shoved itself back into his throat, going as far as possible until he was gagging around it.

* * *

Hours passed and Koujaku climaxed more times than he could count, as did the terrestrial-like limbs as they filled him up and covered his body in ceaseless waves of ooze.  His body had gone limp, the pain in his bound limbs long-forgotten as he was used a million and one ways.  Only when the creature was satisfied was he laid to rest, sopping wet in the result of their union that seeped into the hard concrete.  Shortly after he was left alone, he lost all consciousness, drifting into sleep’s embrace in the afterglow of his ecstasy.


End file.
